Abernathy
Abernathy (fl. 1920s) was an American wizard, employee for the Magical Congress of the United States of America and eventual follower and acolyte of Gellert Grindelwald. Biography In 1926, he served as a supervisor to both Tina and Queenie Goldstein in the Wand Permit Office and was responsible for overseeing their activities and whereabouts. He was unhappy when he found out that Tina had interrupted a meeting held by the Investigative Team again and admonished her. He asked her whether she was investigating the New Salem Philanthropic Society again, but when Percival Graves showed up, he immediately brightened up and politely said hello. Later, he questioned Queenie where she was going and what she had in her suitcase, while she was attempting to transport Tina, Newt Scamander and Jacob Kowalski from the MACUSA building unnoticed. Queenie replied that she was ill and that the luggage contained women's things. When asked if he wanted to take a look, Abernathy immediately and uncomfortably replied that he would not, and wished her to get well. A few months later, early in 1927, Abernathy assisted with the escape of Gellert Grindelwald."‘Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald’ Full Character Profiles Reveal Trouble in Paris!" at The Leaky Cauldron He helped Grindelwald escape by temporarily switching appearances with the Dark Wizard using Human Transfiguration, and boarding the Incarceration Carriage together with a team of Aurors and Rudolph Spielman. Grindelwald (still bearing Abernathy's appearance) then apparated onto the carriage, killed the Aurors, sent Spielman flying down from the carriage (although he survived thanks to a Slowing Charm), and conjured Abernathy (now restored to his true appearance) a new tongue, while Abernathy gave Grindelwald the salvaged blood pact vial. The two rogue wizards then flew away to Europe, probably to Nurmengard. Three months later, Abernathy travelled with Grindelwald and other acolytes to Paris, intending to find Credence Barebone and to spread word of their cause. Abernathy took part in the murdering of a Non-Magical family in Paris with his fellow acolytes, which allowed them to take over the now unoccupied home as a safe haven and base for them. In this house, he keenly listened to how Grindelwald expressed the utmost need to find Credence Barebone, as Credence was the only key which would allow him to kill his former friend Albus Dumbledore, the biggest threat to their cause. Using Human Transfiguration, he took on the appearance of an elderly witch to take a Lestrange family box from Records Room in the French Ministry of Magic, with the assistance of fellow devoted acolyte Vinda Rosier. He later left the box in the Lestrange tomb for Credence to find. Abernathy attended the subsequent rally of Grindelwald's at the Lestrange Mausoleum as one of his acolytes. When Grindelwald conjured a circle of protective fire around himself to test the loyalty of his followers, he stepped into the black flames unharmed and also disapparated away along with his fellow acoyltes (with the sole exception of Krall, who was incinerated in the flames for his disloyalty), showing his intense and unwavering loyalty to Grindelwald and his cause. Personality and traits Abernathy was originally a diligent employee at MACUSA holding a position of minor leadership. Notably, he was charged with overseeing the activities of several minor MACUSA functionaries, including the Goldstein sisters. He upheld the conventions of the time and was rather curt towards former Auror Porpentina Goldstein following her demotion to the Wand Permit Office for using magic against a non-wizard in front of several equally non-magical witnesses. He also respected authority, falling back while in the middle of reprimanding the aforementioned employee when what appeared to be Percival Graves entered the room. Despite his largely strict and conscientious attitude, however, he was not a completely inflexible man, prone to let his feelings get the better of him like any other. This was seen when he allowed the beauty of Queenie Goldstein to cloud his judgement, letting her steal the recently impounded suitcase of Newt Scamander before it could be investigated. Following the arrest of Gellert Grindelwald, he took on additional responsibilities at MACUSA, being directly involved in overseeing Grindelwald's containment. This clearly displays what a determined and achievement-oriented person Abernathy was, could be, successfully securing the confidence of (and concealing his new allegiances from) President Seraphina Picquery, a keenly intelligent and gifted witch, up until the time he and Grindelwald swapped places. Even more impressive was the fact that he did so in light of the fact that trained members of the Department of Aurors set to guard Grindelwald's cell had had to be rotated because Grindelwald's charisma was known to persuade them to join his cause. Like so many other witches and wizards in the segregated wizarding community of America, Abernathy mistrusted No-Majs, evidently sharing the sort of 'us versus them' mentality that lead to the introduction of Rappaport's Law and would make the prospect of devoting all his energies to the Greater Good seem appealing. This was most clearly shown by how when he, unlike the rabble of Grindelwald's supporters, became counted among the selected few whom their revolutionary leader was utterly unconcerned about showing his ruthless streak in front of, and Abernathy even witnessed the murder of non-wizards and remained staunchly loyal. Magical abilities and skills *'Apparition': Abernathy was capable of apparition, as he was able to successfully apparate away from the Lestrange Mausoleum. *'Care of Magical Creatures': Abernathy had some skill and knowledge of how to handle certain magical creatures. He was capable of handling the Chupacabra Antonio, which was guarding Grindelwald in his cell, to help Grindelwald escape confinement, being able to hold the monstrous beast on a leash. Possessions *'Wand': Abernathy's wand was of unknown length, wood and core material. Behind the scenes *Abernathy was portrayed by Kevin Guthrie in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and . *It is currently unconfirmed whether Abernathy joined Gellert Grindelwald before or after the latter's arrest by MACUSA, or what role he played, if any, in Grindelwald's infiltration under the guise of Percival Graves. *Abernathy's participation in Grindelwald's escape resembles Peter Pettigrew's participation in Voldemort's rebirth. They were both followers of Dark wizards (Gellert Grindelwald and Lord Voldemort) and helped them return. To this end, they sacrificed a part of the body (Abernathy's tongue, and Peter's hand) that had been disenchanted by their masters for helping them. Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references de2:Abernathy de:Abernathy es:Abernathy fr:Abernathy ja:アバナシー pl:Abernathy ru:Абернэти zh:阿伯内西 Category:American individuals Category:Battle in the Lestrange Family Mausoleum participants Category:Impersonated individuals Category:Magical Congress of the United States of America employees Category:Males Category:Members of the Alliance Category:Wizards